This invention relates to a spray device and in particular, but not exclusively, to a spray device for providing a decorative spray pattern for use in fountains, ponds or the like. It is also conceivable that the spray device could be used for gardening or the like.
Conventional spray devices which are used in fountains and ponds to provide a decorative spray pattern are generally limited to a single pattern. Some devices have been made which enable different spray heads to be utilized to provide different patterns. However, in all of these systems the pattern is constant and therefore, from an asthetic point of view, tends to become boring after a certain amount of time.
The object of this invention is to provide a spray device which can provide a continually changing spray pattern for use with fountains and ponds etc.